


Sweet Sweet Vengeance

by Snow_Darby, ZeTrashCan (AdorablePumpkin)



Series: DC/MK Rare Pairs [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Crack Relationships, DILF Rights, I'm sorry Kaito, Kaito is a bad boyfriend, M/M, OOC, Oral Sex, Post-Break Up, Post-KaiShin, Rare Pairings, Rough Oral Sex, Shinichi gets revenge, Smut, This is just shameless crack smut okay, dilf, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Darby/pseuds/Snow_Darby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorablePumpkin/pseuds/ZeTrashCan
Summary: “See! That’s it, it’s the perfect revenge!” Sonoko declared, pointing her spoon at the ceiling.“What is?” Shinichi asked in confusion.“You’re gonna get revenge on Kaito by sleeping with his hot dad!” Sonoko almost poked his eye out turning her spoon-sword on him.“Ran! Talk some sense into the mad harpy!” Shinichi begged.“Do it. Shinichi, do it, get yourself…some DILF dick!” Ran declared.
Relationships: Kuroba Touichi/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: DC/MK Rare Pairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218650
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Sweet Sweet Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdorablePumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorablePumpkin/gifts).



> This is just crack. This is pure crack. Don't take this seriously, please, I really just wanted to make some crack. 
> 
> I am so sorry to Kaito, he is wonderful, he's great.

Shinichi took another swig from the bottle of vodka he had stolen from his dad’s liquor cabinet. The burn had turned from painful to soothing over the course of the night. He followed it up with another spoonful of butter pecan ice cream. He didn’t even like ice cream.

But break ups call for it.

Or so Sonoko had declared when she showed up with several pints of the frozen treat. …He was just glad she left out the chocolate. He wasn’t sure he could handle seeing Kaito’s favorite treat right now. He felt…raw. Like his nerves had been scrubbed over with a bristle brush. He knew break ups happen but to be cheated on… 

Or whatever the _fuck_ Kaito was doing. 

He’d shown up to support his boyfriend at his latest magic show. It was a small venue and Kaito was just an opening act, but Shinichi had wanted to go. Kaito had put it off but finally gave in on the last show of the week. When Shinichi had arrived back stage after the wonderful and exciting performance with flowers, he had been eager to praise his boyfriend for working so hard. Instead, he saw Kaito flirting back stage with several fans, excepting their phone numbers and even overheard him _agree to go on a date_ with one of them. 

When Kaito had noticed Shinichi, he hadn’t even had the wherewithal to look worried! Instead, he had slung an arm over Shinichi’s shoulders and thanked him for showing up. When the girls had asked who he was…Kaito had called him a _friend_. 

Shinichi had expected that. Kaito had always been worried about his reputation so early in his career. Not wanting to go public with the relationship until his name was built. Shinichi was patient. He had been secure in the knowledge that Kaito loved him. 

Or so he thought.

The show was at a bar despite them all being underage. The place was busy and they were supposed to be eating and mingling with potential connections for Kaito’s future but Shinichi couldn’t get Kaito’s acceptance of a date off of his mind. When he asked about it softly, not trying to caught a scene, the other teen had simply said that she had connections so it wouldn’t hurt to go out with her a few times to ensure a good relationship.

_It wouldn’t hurt._

“…It does hurt though, Sonoko. He said…he said it wouldn’t hurt to do that, but it hurts me…” Shinichi mumbled for the third time that night.

Sonoko and Ran looked at him sadly.

“We know Shinichi, we know. You didn’t deserve that tonight.” Ran rubbed his back. 

Shinichi had only been able to stay in the bar for a little longer, he’d felt like he was suffocating. With a quiet mumble of “I just don’t agree, Kaito.”, Shinichi left the bar.

“You know what you need!? To focus on someone else! Someone hot! Like…I don’t know…Toichi-san! He’s hot and mature and sexy!” Sonoko snickered, falling into Shinichi’s side with a wide, half-drunk grin.

“I don’t know if he’s who we should think about. He’s Kaito’s dad.” Ran, even tipsy was the reasonable one.

Though her smile was starting to tip towards drunk. 

“You know…I used to have a crush on Toichi-san. When I was little. He was so handsome and always praised me and he never minded when I tried to solve the magic…” Shinichi grinned drunkenly, offering the vodka bottle to Ran who happily took a sip.

“See! That’s it, it’s the perfect revenge!” Sonoko declared, pointing her spoon at the ceiling.

“What is?” Shinichi asked in confusion.

“You’re gonna get revenge on Kaito by sleeping with his hot dad!” Sonoko almost poked his eye out turning her spoon-sword on him.

“That’s awful! I would never do something like that! And Toichi-san is a family friend, I could ruin everything!” Shinichi shouted, his shock breaking through his drunkenness.

“Orrrr you get yourself some DILF dick and no one gets hurt except for making Kaito look like an idiot!” Sonoko fired back.

“Ran! Talk some sense into the mad harpy!” Shinichi begged.

To his shock, Ran slammed down the bottle of vodka, her purple eyes hazy and flashing.

“Do it. Shinichi, do it, get yourself…some DILF dick!” Ran declared.

Shinichi felt his jaw drop in shock. This couldn’t be happening. Even Sonoko looked surprised that Ran agreed with her before her grin turned downright salacious. 

“Well now you have to do it. Ran has spoken!” Sonoko whooped, tossing her spoon into the air. 

Shinichi buried his face in his hands. This could not be happening. They couldn’t possibly… 

But Kuroba Toichi was an incredibly attractive man. And…and it wasn’t like Shinichi _had_ to sleep with him… He could just flirt a little, show Kaito that Shinichi not only didn’t need him but that his tastes ran a little more _refined_ than Kaito could fill. 

His last thought before they all passed out on his living room floor was that maybe it was okay to just have some fun.

\---

Kaito had once told Shinichi he was worried about being tied down to early. When they break up, Shinichi throws that back at him. Their breakup is quiet. Just a short exchange of words behind the storehouse at school. Shinichi tries to pretend it doesn’t hurt that Kaito looks relieved. Shinichi lies and says he is completely fine. They promise to stay friends, after all, their friend groups are the same… 

If Shinichi had his way, he would cut Kaito off completely. But Sonoko might be right that the best way to move on is a fling… And Shinichi had come to terms with his wish to have a fling with Kaito’s dad.

From there, they went into the planning phase. With summer vacation coming up, Sonoko was able to arrange a resort trip for everyone. The power of the Suzuki heiress was not to be denied. Shinichi admired her dedication to their cause. But more than anything, he was surprised by Ran’s continued willingness to go along with it.

“Shinichi, I am telling you, wear the blue swim trunks but don’t wear a hoodie.” Ran put her hands on his shoulders as if she could physically shake sense into him.

“Why? I’ll burn…” Shinichi tilted his head to the side.

Ran adored how oblivious Shinichi was sometimes but this was a little ridiculous. 

“Shinichi, ask Toichi-san to put the sunblock on your back. Wait until all of us are gone, and then casually ask. You can do this. Okay?” Ran encouraged.

Shinichi flushed, fidgeting as he waited for them to finish getting ready. Sonoko had really outdone herself with this beach trip. All of their friends were together, including the parents. The fact that this was all arranged with the goal of starting their plot to have Shinichi spend time with Toichi made Shinichi embarrassed. For a moment, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to do it.

How could he? This man had been a family friend since before he was born. 

And then they saw Kaito in the lobby. The teen was flirting shamelessly with two college girls, performing tricks for their delight. At the end, one of the girls gave him her number and he eagerly threw an arm over her shoulders, clearly enjoying himself. Some of their other friends, who at least knew of the previous relationship between Shinichi and Kaito eyed Shinichi worriedly. 

Shinichi wanted to hide for a moment. Wanted to escape the pitying looks on their faces. Sonoko and Ran’s hands squeezing his gave him the reassurance he needed to put on a brave face. 

“You girls took forever! Come on, lets head to the beach before all the best spots are taken!” Kogorou ordered, shuffling the teens out of the hotel.

The adults, Nakamouri Ginzo, Mouri Kogorou, and Toichi, had seemed happy to receive an invite from the Suzuki heiress. Shinichi didn’t know what she had done to convince them to play chaperone, but they all arrived. 

Shinichi, at Sonoko’s insistence, lingered near the back where Toichi was following the group. Shinichi could admit the older man looked really good in casual clothing. The white swim trunks paired with a white linen button down, left open to show his sculpted abs, suited him. Despite their proximity, Shinichi was unable to come up with anything to say the entire way to the beach. 

Ran and Aoko took care of setting up the umbrellas while Shinichi and Sonoko helped spread out towels. Kaito had disappeared with the two college girls. Shinichi wasn’t sure how Sonoko even convinced Kaito to come given his phobia but whatever she did worked well enough. 

Once everything was set up, Nakamouri and Kogorou made their way to the beach side bar. Toichi settled down under one of the umbrellas and pulled out a book, leaving the teens to their own devices. The girls all ran off to the water, leaving Shinichi to stretch out on the towels. Shinichi watched the girls play for a few minutes as he worked up the courage to act out their plan.

“Toichi-san?” Shinichi looked over his shoulder at the older man.

Toichi was half-way through the first chapter of his book when Shinichi’s soft voice called his name. He glanced up, taking in the boy laying on his stomach, pale back exposed. 

“Hm?” Toichi lowered his book. 

Shinichi couldn’t help the blush that stained his cheeks. He couldn’t believe he was doing this… Steeling his nerves, he held up the bottle of sunblock for Toichi to see.

“Could…could you put sunblock on my back?” Shinichi asked, voice soft and hesitant. 

Toichi raised a brow. For as long as he's known Shinichi, the boy has never been one for sunbathing or even very into physical contact outside of his group of friends. Shinichi had certainly never gone out of his way to ask Toichi to touch him before. It was the blush that caught Toichi’s attention. As if Shinichi was embarrassed by his own request. 

“Of course.” Toichi found himself agreeing, taking the bottle from Shinichi.

He poured some of the lotion into his palm, rubbing his hands together to warm it. Shinichi turned his head away, resting his forehead on his crossed arms so he couldn’t see what Toichi was doing. He was surprised when he felt the man’s weight settle on the back of his thighs. It was just a light pressure, Toichi was just kneeling there, but it made Shinichi’s cheeks warm even more.

He flinched when Toichi placed his large hands at the base of Shinichi’s spine, sweeping upwards in light, broad strokes. Shinichi made a little breathy gasping sound when Toichi's hands skated over his ribs.

"Are you ticklish?" Toichi’s hands paused, the question curious and a little teasing.

"Mm, a little..." Shinichi answered hesitantly, burying his face further into his arms.

Toichi smirked. But he doesn’t tickle Shinichi as the younger momentarily feared. Instead, he hands began to move again, this time with more strength in the strokes.

"You know Shinichi, they say ticklish spots are just erogenous zones. Supposedly, it can be quite pleasurable if handled correctly." Toichi informed, stroking over Shinichi’s sensitive sides and up to his shoulders.

Shinichi bites his lip, toes curling at the shockingly pleasant sensation but before he can even begin to formulate a response, Toichi pulls away.

"There, you should be sufficiently protected from sunburns. Enjoy your sunbathing, Shinichi." Toichi smirks down at the lightly trembling boy, moving back to his previous seat.

He watched in amusement as Shinichi buried his face in his arms with a groan. Toichi went back to his book. Shinichi spent the rest of the beach day unable to make eye contact with the older magician.

\---

Sonoko’s next plan is gathering everyone at Kaito’s house to hang out. But first, she had to teach Shinichi some skills if he was ever going to be able to flirt correctly. Since, in her opinion, nothing sexy has ever come out of Shinichi’s mouth, she settled for teaching him how to flaunt his assets. 

"You have amazing legs and an ass women would literally kill for, use it Shinichi!" Sonoko ordered as she showed him the best was to bend over to display all his best attributes.

When they arrived at the Kuroba house, Ran was put in charge of keeping Kaito distracted. If Shinichi’s ex had any idea what was happening, he didn’t show it. Ran was extremely useful in keeping Kaito busy. Challenging Kaito to a game of poker, Ran easily kept the teen out of the way so that Shinichi could get away to spend time with Toichi. She knew Shinichi was surprised at her support of his endeavors but Ran just wanted him to be happy. 

And if that happiness came in the form of sleeping with his ex’s dad…well, Ran was a ride or die type of friend. Secretly, she also felt that Shinichi had way more chemistry with the older man. She had never felt that Shinichi fit with Kaito. Shinichi needed someone that could provide stability and reassurances, something he greatly lacked in his day-to-day life. Kaito was just too immature to provide that for Shinichi.

Toichi was in the living room when Shinichi walked out of the game room. He could hear the muffled sounds of his son losing at poker to the Mouri girl and the cheers from the Suzuki heiress. Shinichi, a soft blush on his face began to walk past, seemingly on his way to the kitchen only to trip and drop his book with a muffled thud. The boy stared down at the fallen item for a few seconds. He then bent at the waist with his back to Toichi.

After the teen collected his book and hurried to the kitchen then back to the game room with a bowl of chips, Toichi tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. 

It wasn’t difficult to see what was happening. Toichi had figured out everything pretty much from Shinichi's first clumsy attempts at being seductive. He had seen his son flirting with girls numerous times. But that last night at the bar…the look on Shinichi’s face when Kaito had introduced him as just a friend… Toichi had been angry with his son. It wasn’t a bad thing to flirt to get some connections but to do it at the expense of your lover, that was something Toichi didn’t approve of. He hadn’t expected to see Shinichi as often after that. Instead…he actually saw him even more now. From the incident at the beach and now to Shinichi attempting a _bend and snap_ right in front of him, Toichi new exactly what was happening.

_He likes it._

Toichi knows he shouldn't, this is his friend’s _underage_ son. And his own son's ex. But he always thought Shinichi was a little too good for Kaito. Because Kaito clearly didn't know what to do with someone so naturally enticing as Shinichi. He handled him with all the grace of a five-year-old with a school yard crush while Shinichi deserved to be spoiled...in Toichi's opinion.

He had tried to encourage Kaito to not take Shinichi's quiet affection for granted but it hadn't worked clearly.

So, a week later, when he watches Shinichi reaching for a book on a shelf just out of reach, he knows it's a ploy. There is no way Shinichi suddenly felt the need to look at an old chemistry textbook. No, the entire thing is a set up down to the sinfully tight grey slacks perfectly displaying the boy’s perky ass. So, Toichi can be forgiven for deciding to enjoy the situation. Or at least that’s what he tells himself as he presses against Shinichi's back, reaching up to grab the book for him.

Shinichi flushed immediately because Toichi is pressed entirely against his back, momentarily pinning Shinichi to the bookshelf. He can feel the heat and weight of him, can smell Toichi’s spicy cologne, can feel the strength in that much larger frame over him. It only lasts a few seconds before Toichi pulls away, holding the book out to Shinichi with a smirk. 

"What could you possibly need a middle school chemistry textbook for, hmm Shinichi?" Toichi asked, amusement bright in his indigo eyes.

Shinichi stared up at him, wide-eyed and flushed.

"Just...ah, just curious!" Shinichi squeaks, embarrassment flooding him.

He snatches the book and rushes from the room, pausing to look over his shoulder at Toichi who leans against the bookcase casually, watching him. Shinichi runs away, locking himself in the bathroom until he's sure his face has cooled off.

When he reported back to Sonoko that evening, she teased him endlessly for running away. 

"Playing coy is a good tactic! it'll keep him guessing!" She cheered. “I think you’re making great progress, Shinichi. Good job!”

Shinichi is starting to suspect he is the one getting played with, but he keeps that to himself.

Ever since that day in the library, something has changed. Toichi keeps touching him. It’s small thing, nothing overtly sexual. He’ll casually put a hand on Shinichi's back or grab his hips when moving passed him. During movie nights, he takes the space next to Shinichi and places a hand on the back of his neck when everyone is distracted by the film. It's always just enough to make Shinichi hot and bothered but never goes any further. 

“Shinichi…I think he wants you to make the first move.” Sonoko declares one day during their official check in.

“What!?” Shinichi practically falls off his couch, barely saving his iced coffee.

“I think Sonoko is right. After all, you’re underage. Even if he’s interested, he needs to make sure he’s not reading too much into it… So you’ll have to take it to the next level if you want him to do anything more.” Ran added on.

Shinichi stared at both of them in shock.

“You, what…” Shinichi scrambles to put words together. “How…how would I even do that?” He finally asks.

“Don’t worry Shinichi, I have a plan.” Shinichi can’t decide if he loves or fears the look in Sonoko’s eyes.

Her plan comes to fruition just a few days later. She sets up for Kaito to be the guest performer at a hotel far enough away that he will have to spend the night. Toichi will be home alone. Once Kaito is out of the house, the plan is for Shinichi to go over and pretend he forgot something. Everything else is up to Shinichi.

Shinichi goes over early in the evening. It’s the perfect timing, allowing him to look around the house long enough that Toichi ends up inviting him to stay for dinner. The first step was to get them alone for an extended period. Shinichi can barely calm his racing heart as he succeeds in part one of the plan to seduce Toichi. He can’t help feeling scared though. Depending on how this goes, he’s either about to ruin a family friendship that’s been around since before he was born, or he is about to get fucked into a mattress. There is no middle ground.

Toichi observes how nervous Shinichi seems. The boy is fidgeting adorably in his chair as he keeps Toichi company in the kitchen. Toichi can’t help but be amused at the kid’s antics. He’s curious about how far Shinichi plans to take this. Curiosity is after all, the fatal flaw in both of their families. As much as Toichi knows he shouldn’t encourage this…he can’t help but want to.

Dinner is relatively quiet. Both of them are used to Kaito taking over any conversation so it's surprisingly nice and peaceful. They talk about books that Shinichi has read recently and discuss what series they are looking forward to next. Shinichi seems to calm down over the course of the meal. 

They end up enjoying cappuccinos on the couch after dinner.

There was a reluctance, on both their parts, to let this night end. As Shinichi got closer to finishing his, the tension seemed to be getting thicker. Shinichi was growing quieter, a permanent blush growing on his face despite the fact that Toichi hasn't done anything to encourage it.

Toichi can tell that Shinichi is working up the courage to do whatever he has planned. He wants to see what the boy is willing to do, how far he’s willing to go to seduce him.

Toichi gets his wish when Shinichi, albeit a little clumsily, straddles his lap.

Toichi's hands naturally settle on Shinichi's hips while Shinichi's grasp at Toichi's shoulders. Shinichi is trembling slightly. He’s clearly nervous but choosing to act regardless of his own uncertainty. Toichi admires that, brushing his thumbs against the soft skin just above Shinichi's pant line soothingly. He meets Shinichi's eyes steadily, not encouraging or discouraging. If Shinichi wants this, he'll have to take it.

Shinichi's heart is racing as he holds Toichi's gaze. He licks his lips, mouth suddenly dry. Oh god, is he really about to do this? Yes...yes he is. Shinichi took a steadying breath and then, with all the determination he could muster, leaned down to press his lips to Toichi's.

It was chaste, just a simple press of mouths. Shinichi moved his lips slowly, hoping to elicit a response. Toichi hums against Shinichi's lips, causing the boy to pull back slightly. For a moment, Shinichi is sure he has ruined everything. He barely had any experiencing kisses, Kaito rarely spent much time kissing him, usually jumping straight into the act without much foreplay.

"Is that how my son kissed you?" Toichi asked, voice a soft, low rumble.

Shinichi didn't have time to respond when he felt a large hand cup the back of his head.

"That's a shame. Let me show you how you deserve to be kissed." And then Toichi pressed their mouths together again.

Shinichi's mouth was slack from surprise, petal pink lips parted enticingly and Toichi took full advantage. It was an open mouthed kiss, sending searing heat down Shinichi's spine.

Toichi moved his lips, ebbing and flowing into the kiss until Shinichi's lips felt like they were tingling from the slide of their mouths together. And then Toichi sucked Shinichi's plump bottom lip, nipping lightly to earn a stuttered gasp. He traced his tongue over the abused flesh and then pulled Shinichi deeper into the kiss, nails lightly scraping over Shinichi's scalp.

He licked past Shinichi's lips, flicking over his front teeth, and then pressing against Shinichi's own tongue. It was clear the boy wasn't sure what to do but with the right prodding and a soothing stroke of his thumb against Shinichi's hip, he got Shinichi to play. Their tongues slid together, Shinichi clumsily trying to mimic Toichi's movements.

Shinichi's nails were kitten claws biting gently into Toichi's shoulders as he got swept up in the kiss. He'd never been kissed like this. It was wet and hard to breathe and yet it was everything Shinichi had unknowingly been craving.

Toichi let the hand on Shinichi's hip wander, pushing under his shirt to slide along his ribs. His thumb stroked over Shinichi's stomach, tripping over the bumps of his ribs, and then met an already stiffening nipple.

Shinichi partially broke the kiss with a gasp but Toichi surged up to keep them connected, the kiss growing wetter and harsher until Shinichi could feel drool slipping from between the seal of their mouths to drip down his chin. Toichi's thumb circled Shinichi's nipple slowly, not touching it directly for a few moments, building the anticipation until Shinichi was shivering with awareness. Only then did he press directly onto it, causing Shinichi to press into the touch and hum a moan into Toichi's mouth.

Shinichi was delightfully responsive.

Toichi let the boy break the kiss, Shinichi's hands firm on his shoulders, pushing Toichi back into the couch. Without hesitating, Shinichi stripped off his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the side. He grabbed Toichi's hand, sliding it purposefully over his chest. Toichi splayed his fingers, letting them bump over Shinichi's nipples. The boy was slim and pretty, delicate from the waist up. Toichi knew the excellent things soccer had down for the boy’s strong legs, could feel the muscles in those thighs flexing on either side of his lap.

"You want me to touch you, Shinichi?" Toichi smirked, placing both hands on Shinichi's chest and plucking teasingly at his stiff pink nipples.

Shinichi blinked for a moment, as if weighing the words. He leaned down, nuzzling his face into Toichi's neck and dragging his lips up to Toichi's ear. His mannerisms almost cat like, something instinctual that Toichi had always suspected. Of course Kaito wouldn't know what to do with someone like this, he was too young to realize he had such a wonderful prize in his hands.

"Not just touch...I want you to fuck me, _Daddy._ " Shinichi whispered so sweetly.

Toichi took a deep breath as Shinichi's request brushed against his ear and settled somewhere deep inside his soul. He pinched Shinichi's nipples, rolling them harshly to earn a loud moan from those deliciously swelling lips. Shinichi rolled his hips at the bolt of pleasure that went down his spine. 

"Good boy, I'll give you what you want, what you need." Toichi smirked, pressing his lips to Shinichi's bare shoulder only to replace them with his teeth a moment later, sucking and biting a dark bruise into the pale flesh.

Shinichi trembled and gasped at the painful pleasure.

"Get up. Take your pants off and get on your knees on the floor." Toichi ordered.

He smirked as Shinichi scrambled to do as told. Toichi unbuttoned his own shirt, watching Shinichi strip. Those long legs and that beautiful ass that Toichi couldn't wait to sink his fingers into were on display. He wanted to reach out and skip all the foreplay, but he wanted to give Shinichi a night he wouldn't forget. He wasn't going to rush into this as he was sure Kaito had too many times before.

When Shinichi was settled onto his knees on the floor, between Toichi's thighs, Toichi brushed a hand through the boy's soft bangs. Those crystal blue eyes, more beautiful than any gem, were shining with lust and desire as he stared up at Toichi.

"I want to fuck this pretty mouth of yours, Shinichi. Will you be a good boy and let me?" Toichi hummed, pressing his thumb against Shinichi's lips. 

Shinichi opened his mouth, letting Toichi's thumb press against Shinichi's tongue. Toichi smirked as Shinichi immediately suckled at the digit in a tease of what was to come.

"Yes, Daddy, I'll be a good boy so please... _fuck my throat._ " Shinichi answered as soon as Toichi pulled his hand away to let Shinichi respond.

He was beautifully flushed, clearly embarrassed by his own request and yet desperate for it all the same. Toichi couldn't hold back the soft groan as the filthy request spilled from such an innocent face.

Toichi took one of Shinichi's hands from where they rested on his thighs, placing it where his erection was straining the zipper of his pants. Shinichi took the hint, unbuckling Toichi's belt and unzipping his slacks. Toichi lifted his hips to give Shinichi easier access, humming with relief as his erection was finally freed from the tight confines. Toichi watched the emotions pass over Shinichi's face. First was surprise and a small flash of fear that was soon replaced with liquid desire and hunger.

Shinichi hadn't expected Toichi to be so...well endowed. He had a small flash of fear, wondering how something that big was going to fit inside of him. But even with that...he wanted it. Could imagine it stretching his throat until his voice was fucked ragged, could imagine himself impaled on it, being filled deeper and stretched wider than ever before.

He swallowed thickly, giving an experimental stroke, spreading the pre-cum that leaked over the hard flesh. Flicking his eyes up to meet Toichi's, Shinichi leaned forward to press a kiss to the underside. He drug his lips up, following the vein there to the head. He flicked his tongue out, circling the glands with just the tip of his tongue. Shinichi took pride in his oral skills, it was the one thing Kaito had praised him on, but Shinichi had never taken a cock this big before. Taking a shuddering breath, Shinichi took the head into his mouth.

He worked the first couple of inches, bobbing his head, letting the drool slip past the seal of his lips to ease his way. Toichi let him work, let him get used to the size and weight and taste of him. The boy had skill. Toichi couldn't help feeling even more disappointed in Kaito the longer this went on. Shinichi sucked cock like he was born for it but hadn't received a proper kiss? Shameful. Well, if Toichi had his way, he would have plenty of opportunities to teach Shinichi all sorts of wonderful things he was sure Kaito had never even dreamed of.

Shinichi moaned softly around the cock in his mouth when he felt the head bump against the back of his throat. The sound turned into a whimper when he realized he wasn't even halfway down the impressive cock. Toichi was going to break him. And Shinichi wanted it desperately.

"I believe your request was for me to 'fuck your throat'. Correct, my dear?" Threading his fingers through Shinichi's hair, Toichi smirked down at him. 

Shinichi hummed in response, hands flexing nervously against Toichi's thighs.

"Be a good boy and mind your teeth... This might be a bit rough, enjoy it." Toichi’s words felt like a threat and a promise.

Shinichi only had a moment to collect himself as he was pulled up Toichi's cock until only the tip parted his lips. A part of him thought Toichi was going to slam in, and he felt a flash of actual fear. But no, Toichi slowly and insistently pushed Shinichi's head down, and down, and _down._ He didn't pause when his tip hit the back of Shinichi's throat. Didn't pause when he felt Shinichi's tight throat contract further with a gag. Didn't pause as Shinichi trembled and scratched at his thigh. Didn't pause when beautiful crystal tears leaked from sapphire eyes. Toichi didn't stop until Shinichi's nose was nestled in his pubic hair.

He held Shinichi there, waiting for the boy to calm down and figure out how to breathe through his nose. He grasped the silky chestnut hair tightly, pinning him on his cock. He could feel every contraction of his throat, every half choking gasp, every desperate attempt to swallow but eventually, Shinichi began to relax. His breathing was ragged through his nose, desperate and slightly panicked. His eyes which had flashed for a few moments with fear settled into a dark lust. After a few long moments pinned there, Shinichi looked drunk.

And this was what Toichi had expected. A natural submissive. Shinichi was truly a prize worth stealing. And Toichi was not a man known for his impulse control.

Lifting Shinichi's head up, watching those pretty pink lips be stretched with the thick girth of his cock was enough to put Toichi's control to the test. He only pulled Shinichi half off, leaving the head still in the tight confines of Shinichi's throat, and then thrust forward again, harder this time.

Shinichi held onto his thighs, desperate to find support to hold himself together. The initial penetration had been frightening. His throat over stretched and he couldn't breathe. But then...then the pleasure had set in. it felt like every thrust in his throat was echoing as a stroke over his own cock. He wiggled his hips, thighs rubbing together. He was desperate to touch himself be terrified to take his hands off Toichi's thighs lest he lose his grip on reality.

He gave a startled, choking moan when Toichi's foot settled on his leaking cock. Toichi didn't even hesitate as he fucked Shinichi's throat, just ground his foot into Shinichi's desperate erection. 

"Look at you, so hard you're leaking all over my floor. Maybe I'll make you lick it up when you're done... You'd probably like that, licking your cum off the floor while I fuck you from behind." Shinichi moaned at the filthy, degrading words.

Shinichi couldn't help it. No one had ever spoken to him like this. He had fantasized...had even looked up hardcore porn...but he had been too embarrassed to mention it to Kaito and the other had always seemed more for just getting inside of him. This dirty talk was nothing compared to Kaito's teasing words. As Toichi ground his foot against Shinichi's erection and shoved his cock as deep as it could go into Shinichi's throat, Shinichi came with a sob, cum splattering the floor.

Toichi smirked. He pulled Shinichi off of his cock, admiring the way those previously pink lips were red and bruised from the harsh face fuck he had endured. They were going to be bruised and swollen in the morning, that was for sure. 

"Good boy, cumming from Daddy fucking your throat. You're truly a born slut, aren't you, Shinichi?" Toichi praised.

Shinichi seemed to glow under the attention, eyes sparkling and face growing soft in a way that Toichi was eager to examine sometime in the future.

"F-for you....only for you, Daddy." Shinichi's voice was fucked rough, pleasing Toichi.

Toichi cupped Shinichi's jaw, stroking along his cheekbone and enjoying the way the boy nuzzled into his palm for a few moments. Once he felt Shinichi was calm enough, he pulled Shinichi up onto the couch, letting him straddle his lap again, this time with Toichi's cock nestled between the cheeks of that plush ass.

Giving into temptation, Toichi sunk his fingers into the firm flesh, enjoying the way Shinichi wiggled helplessly.

"I'm going to fuck you, my dear. I'm going to fuck you deep and hard until you can't take anymore and then I'm going to keep fucking you. This is your last chance, Shinichi. You can back out now and we can forget this ever happened. If not, I am going to make you mine." Toichi ground his cock between Shinichi's cheeks.

This was the last chance he would give for Shinichi to revoke consent. After this, Shinichi would simply have to hold on and enjoy the ride.

Shinichi whimpered at the harsh words and the image they painted in his mind. Of being taken no matter how much he sobbed or begged or pleaded to stop. Of being pinned down, unable to escape. He rocked his hips into Toichi, grinding against the cock that was threatening to break him. 

"Please...please...Toichi...Daddy I need it, please give me your cock...break me, make me yours...please!" Shinichi wrapped his arms around Toichi's neck.

Toichi let his head fall to Shinichi's shoulder. Gods this boy was perfect.

Toichi gathered some of the cum coating Shinichi's cock. It would have to do for lube because he had no interest in parting from the boy in his lap. He didn't waste much time, shoving two cum covered fingers into Shinichi's greedy hole. The boy wasn't a virgin but Toichi could tell from the way Shinichi had reacted to the sight of his cock that he was far larger than his son, and probably larger than whatever the boy might have used to fuck himself before this. So, a little prep was necessary. Perhaps as the night wore on, Toichi would enjoy taking his time to finger Shinichi apart. But for right now, he wanted to be inside the boy, wanted to make him fall apart on his cock.

Shinichi moaned as two fingers entered him quickly. They were slightly slimy, but it didn't feel like lube. With a stuttering moan, he realized it was his own cum being finger fucked into him. It made him feel dirty in a delightful way. Two fingers quickly became three and the preparation ended after only a few short minutes. Toichi returned his hand to Shinichi's hips, lifting him as if he were a doll. Shinichi shivered, feeling the blunt head of Toichi's cock against his hole.

Shinichi buried his face in Toichi's neck, relaxing his body until he was limp in Toichi's hold, letting the man move him with ease. Toichi smirked as he felt Shinichi go limp. Without a word...Toichi let go of Shinichi's waist. Shinichi hadn't expected it. Hadn't had time to tense his muscles. Hadn't thought Toichi would simply drop him on to his cock. In the few seconds before Shinichi thought to tense his thighs, he was speared halfway down Toichi's cock. But Toichi didn't let him rest. Toichi's hands immediately returned to his hips, driving Shinichi the rest of the way down. Shinichi's eyes rolled back in his head as white-hot heat spread through his ass and groin and pooled in his stomach.

Toichi let out a low whistle, fingers tight on Shinichi's hips.

"Cumming dry just from me entering you? Naughty boy..." Toichi pressed his lips to the column of Shinichi's neck, sucking bruises into the flesh there.

Shinichi came back to reality slowly, aware of how deeply he was penetrated, aware of hands digging bruises into his flesh, aware of the fact that he was hard and dripping against Toichi's abs. He'd never...never in his life cum dry, his body too shocked to process that it came. But the flood of pleasure was unmistakable.

Toichi didn't wait long, only until Shinichi's beautiful eyes reopened, and then he began to move.

With a strong grasp, he bounced Shinichi in his lap, fucking up into the boy who moaned and sobbed and whimpered, erection flushed and leaking against his stomach. Toichi kept his mouth busy. Sucking and licking and biting everywhere he could. He especially paid attention to Shinichi's nipples.

"Put your hands...on my knees, and lean back, Shinichi." Toichi grunted as he thrust up, grinding harshly against something so deep Shinichi was sure his organs would never be the same.

He did as asked...and he was right, his body would never be the same. Bending backwards like this drew the skin of his stomach taunt, revealing the shape of Toichi's cock through his body.

"Gods, that's it beautiful boy. Look at yourself, look at how full of cock you are. Can you feel it? Can you feel me push into places that should never feel a cock? You're enjoying it aren't you? I can feel you tightening around me. You're enjoying the idea of me breaking your body, molding you until only my cock can satisfy you..." Toichi smirked as Shinichi's moans grew louder, sobs tearing from him and tears running down his face.

The boy was a mess, drool and tears making his face wet and sloppy. Mouth hanging open, tongue poking out. He was absolutely stunning like this. Completely drunk on cock.

Hands tight on Shinichi's hips, Toichi turned them to spill Shinichi onto the couch without even losing his rhythm. On his knees now between the boys spread thighs, Toichi grasped those beautifully long legs. He pushed one to hook over the back of the couch, the other he brought up to his shoulder. And then he nearly folded Shinichi in half to thrust deeper and harder into him.

Shinichi sobbed as the pleasure amped up even further. His legs were pressed so wide open he though his hips would give out. When Toichi thrust in even deeper, he swore he felt something inside of him give. A deep throb of pain inside of him was washed away by a delirious pleasure that tore through his body. It was made worse by Toichi's hand suddenly grasping his cock, jerking him in time to his thrusts. Shinichi came again almost instantly, cum spurting across his stomach.

But Toichi didn't stop. He jerked Shinichi through the orgasm and kept fucking him. It felt like the orgasm wouldn't end and then another one was already cresting.

"Daddy! Daddy, too much! Can't...can't cum! No!" Shinichi wailed, tears pouring from his eyes as he tried to pry Toichi's hand from his over sensitive cock.

Shinichi sobbed, giving a startled yelp when a hand collided with his ass, the pain registering through the pleasure.

"Be a good boy and take it. You'll cum as many times as I want you to, Shinichi. Now cum for me, Shinichi. Cum!" Toichi ordered, grunting as he fucked into Shinichi's twitching, tightening, fluttering hole.

Shinichi didn't have a choice. His body spasmed, a week spurt of cum dribbling from his over stimulated cock.

And still Toichi didn't stop, hand slick with Shinichi's cum perfect for jacking the boy off. Shinichi was a sobbing writhing mess, body splayed too far to allow him leverage to buck away from Toichi. With his legs positioned as they were, he couldn't escape the onslaught.

Toichi wrung two more orgasms from Shinichi's cock until it was barely hard. The boy's body beginning to give out from the back-to-back orgasms. Grabbing Shinichi's legs behind his knees, Toichi pushed up until Shinichi's knees were almost next to his ears. The angle bordered on painful. Shinichi felt like his couldn't breathe, lungs crushed in this position and Toichi's weight smothering him. And even that was somehow pleasurable.

"I'm going to fill you up Shinichi, take it precious boy....such a good beautiful boy for Daddy. So broken and gorgeous..." Toichi grunted the praise, feeling his orgasm hot in his spine.

"Daddy...Daddy...." Shinichi's pitiful gasps and moans as he cried from the pleasure pain was the last thing Toichi needed to cum.

Hot sperm flooded Shinichi, filling him up and forcing a final dry orgasm from him. The heat pooled comfortingly inside of him. It felt like a hug. It felt better than anything he had ever felt.

Toichi stayed still, keeping Shinichi plugged until his cock finally went soft. He was amazed the boy was still conscious if barely there. Pulling out, he replaced his cock with his fingers just to keep the cum inside. With a smirk, he positioned Shinichi so his legs were limp by his head and his ass was in the air, letting gravity keep his cum inside the twitching, gaping hole. Shinichi was never going to be the same after this fuck, of that Toichi was certain.

Standing and stretching taxed muscles, Toichi used Shinichi's pants to wipe up the cum on the floor. He could clean up... Casting a look at Shinichi who was panting and shaky but starting to become more aware, Toichi made a decision. Scooping Shinichi up, he pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead.

"Let's continue this in bed, dear boy. So I can show you even greater heights." Shinichi shivered, nuzzling his face into Toichi's neck.

"...yes Daddy..." Came the small, sweet reply.

\---

Kaito returned home early the next day exhausted from the event.

It had been a blast! He had gotten a ton of compliments and even ended up getting invited to an after party by a group of college girls. He really needed to thank Sonoko for the opportunity, perhaps a gift basket would suffice. He could ask his dad for gift tips. Unlocking the front door, Kaito was surprised to not hear his dad in the kitchen or smell anything cooking.

His dad had always been an early riser, so it was surprising to not hear him.

Figuring the man had decided to sleep in, Kaito dropped his bag by the door and made his way into the living room.

He was shocked to see clothes scattered about, two pairs of pants and shirts thrown haphazardly around the couch. A glance back at the shoe rack revealed an extra pair of sneakers.

...White and red trainers that Kaito knew well...

"Dad?" Kaito called up the stairs, shock settling in. 

He was halfway up when his dad's bedroom door opened.

Kaito felt his jaw drop as his dad stood shirtless, yet generally well put together, covered in hickeys. His shock grew to another level when his ex-boyfriend Kudo Shinichi peered out from behind Toichi in all of his sleepy glory wearing only his dad's shirt. The other teen looked like he had been mauled.

Kaito was sure he made a strangled sound of something as Shinichi's eyes snapped to his. Satisfaction spread across a face Kaito thought he knew so well. He felt like he was having an out of body experience when his dad wrapped an arm around Shinichi's waist.

_"Did...Did you fuck my DAD?!"_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this smutty crack fic! Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> And remember: DILF Rights


End file.
